The existing technique beam forming technique for a single user is a single stream beam forming technique, which comprises: sending one data stream to one user, and implementing beam forming. For the beam forming technique, the beam forming technique works mainly by controlling the direction of the beam, and is more appropriate for the scenario with the spacious suburb. As the beam forming technique can obtain the beam of the characteristic direction, therefore, using the beam forming technique can obtain an obvious beam energy gain, expand and improve the coverage of cells, decrease the interference of systems and increase the capability of systems, enhance the reliability of links, and enhance the peak rate; using the beam forming technique can also improve the performance of edge users efficiently.
After the MIMO technique to which people pay more attention in the research of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) appearing, as the channel capability can be increased efficiently by using the MIMO technique, therefore, along with the development of the LTE research, the new requirement is: implementing multi-stream beam forming technique by using the MIMO technique, extending the existing single stream beam forming technique to the multi-stream beam forming technique, and still being used for a single user, so as to implement beam forming for a single user much better. That is, the new requirement is that: a solution of multi-stream beam forming for a single user is needed; however, there is not an efficient solution for this new requirement yet at present.